Shadow
by ElizabethAva
Summary: Set in series 2 of TVD, Elena is still human and Klaus still thinks the doppelgangers died with Katherine (for now). Renesmee is desperate to get away from her suffocating family and finds herself in Mystic Falls where she meets Elena, who shes shocked to find could be her twin. Follows TVD but with an extra doppelganger and a new love triangle. ElenaxStefan. RenesmeexJacob/Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you BellaNessieCullen for helping me with my first chapter of my first story =)**

**Hope you like it. This is kind of an introduction.**

* * *

Renesmee fell onto her bed with an exasperated sigh. Her parents were arguing again. Edward and Bella were normally very happy, in fact Renesmee envied their relationship but when it came to their daughter they often disagreed. Edward was very protective of Renesmee and sometimes Bella thought he was a bit TOO protective of her. Renesmee thought so too. Renesmee had turned seven years old only a week ago. She was officially fully grown and a woman and yet her father still viewed her as a child. Renesmee often wondered if he would ever see her as an adult. Even in a hundred years would she still have a curfew?

Renesmee didn't have many friends, she didn't want any. She had the only friend she'd ever need. Jacob Black. Jacob was her best friend and the only person she ever wanted to be with. Sure she loved her family, Rosalie and Emmett were like her second parents, Alice and Jasper spoiled her every day of the week and Carlisle and Esme were always looking out for her but she felt like they were suffocating her. Everywhere she turned she had someone telling her what she could and couldn't do. Every time she'd come home from the res after a day with Jake they'd be asking what she did, how she was, did she eat, what happened. She felt like her life was a movie and her entire family had front row seats.

She came home about an hour ago and before her parents could even question what she had done she had plucked up the courage to ask them what she's been wanting to ask for months.

"Can I go to high school?"

Her parents had laughed, well her dad had. Her mother stood there with a blank expression.

"I thought you didn't want any more friends, you have Jacob," her father said after he had calmed his laughter.

"I do," Renesmee lied. Frankly Renesmee just wanted to get out of there. She didn't want to be in her room every day or on the res with Jake to be drilled about it when she came home. She wanted to go somewhere new. She wanted to live on her own for a while. She was waiting to say that bit though; she was planning on giving her father one heart attack at a time.

"You can't go to Forks high school, it's too dangerous. They can't see us there," he said with a shake of his head as if the topic was now dismissed. Renesmee had other ideas though.

"I don't want to go to Forks. I want to go to a different high school, in another state," Renesmee said bravely.

"You must be joking," her father replied. Bella remained silent.

"Daddy please. I don't want to live here anymore. I'm not a child anymore I can take care of myself," Renesmee complained.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are not going to high school and that is final," he told her sternly.

"Mom!" Renesmee whined.

"Edward…" Bella trailed off and looked up to her husband. He stared down at her waiting for her to continue. "Maybe we should let her. She's an adult now after all. It could be good for her," she told him. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, his breathing was fast and uncontrolled.

"I am not letting my seven year old daughter out of the state to go to high school. No chance," he roared at his daughter. Renesmee swallowed, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall.

"Fine then I'll run away!" she yelled at him and span on her heels to run to her room.

"Renesmee!" Edward called but Renesmee could hear her mother stopping him, that's when the arguments began and Renesmee had started packing for her trip. She was finished now and the argument was still happening, it sounded like her mother was winning though and Renesmee had a triumphant smile on her face as she lay there staring at her ceiling. She had already picked out the town. It was a small town, in Virginia; it was quiet and very ordinary. She had purposely picked a small town because she knew cities weren't always safe. She picked it for her father, so he could have some piece of mind but clearly it hadn't worked. Mystic Falls was on the other side of the country but she knew if her family wanted to see her they'd only have to take a flight.

There was a small knock on her door.

"Come in," Renesmee called and sat up to see her mother standing at the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey little nudger," Bella smiled and came to sit next to her daughter. She wrapped her arm around Renesmee's shoulders and she leant into her mother's embrace. "Does Jacob know you want to leave town?" she asked.

"Yes," Renesmee told her truthfully.

"And?" she asked.

"And nothing. I said I would keep in touch," Renesmee said. Bella couldn't seem to believe Jacob would let Renesmee leave like that.

"Well I have a condition," she began, Renesmee's head shot up. "I have no problem with you going to high school out of state. You deserve to see what it's like to live on your own and be independent. You can't do that in Washington, I understand that." She began, Renesmee smiled widely at her mother.

"But you can't be completely alone. I know you wouldn't let any of the family come with you because that would defeat the point but what about Jacob? I know he would go with you without a second thought if you asked."

"You want Jacob to come with me to a high school across the country? Alone? With the nearest family being three thousand miles away?" Renesmee asked in shock.

"Yes," Bella answered. Bella feared losing her daughter and she knew if her and Edward kept Renesmee confined to La Push and Forks they could possibly lose her forever. She had explained this to Edward and he started to see sense in letting her flee the nest. His one condition was for her to take Jacob. Funny enough Edward liked Jacob, over the years Edward had seen how their imprint worked and had no doubt in his mind that Jacob was Renesmee's perfect match. He had no rules on their lives, no limitations other than a small curfew Renesmee had to follow at night but that was only for her safety. Edward knew if Renesmee agreed for Jacob to go with her she would be safe, at least as safe as she would ever be for the rest of her life.

"And daddy is okay with this?" Renesmee asked in awe.

"Yes. As long as Jacob goes with you," Bella answered her excited daughter.

"Oh momma!" Renesmee exclaimed happily. "Thank you thank you thank you. Yes Jacob can come. Thank you!" she said as she hugged her mother around the neck tightly. Bella laughed and hugged her daughter back.

"You have to call every single day okay? And Skype us. And let us know you are safe. The day we don't get a text or hear something from you is the day we come down there to get you okay?" she asked.

"Yes momma! Oh my god thank you," Renesmee couldn't contain her happiness. "I promise you."

"Good. Well let's go get things organised," Bella smiled, happy to see her daughter so happy for once.

Before Renesmee knew it she was on the plane to Mystic Falls, Virginia with her best friend. She took Jacob's hand in hers and he smiled down at her from the seat next to her.

Renesmee was sure this would be an adventure she would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the support on this story! Im so happy people like it. Just so you know it takes place after Episode 7 of Season 2 but Elena doesn't get kidnapped from the car lot. The events of Episode 8 and season 2 will take place but I want to introduce Renesmee first.**

* * *

Elena Gilbert woke to the sound of her alarm. She groaned as she turned over to hit the snooze. Snuggling with her pillow she looked at the wall next to her bed, thinking about the recent events with Katherine. If she saw her again in her lifetime it would be too soon. She almost expected to feel Stefan's arms around her, kissing her good morning and it hurt her heart to know he wasn't lying next to her.

"Everything is going to go back to normal," she told herself out loud as she climbed out of her bed. She sat on the edge and took a deep breath. "Everything will be okay," she added and nodded as if that was enough and there was now a magical spell binding her wish. She dressed for school, going into the joint bathroom she shared with Jeremy. She couldn't hear him and wasn't even sure he was awake for school.

"Elena?" he knocked on her door.

"Yeah I'm up!" she called.

"Leaving in 10! Breakfast is on the table if you're interested," he announced.

"Coming!" she called. She didn't realise how much she had been daydreaming in her bed. She quickly grabbed her things and carried them down stairs. She grabbed the toast and ran for the car.

"So you okay?" Jeremy asked her.

"Perfect," she said with one of her fake smiles she perfected after her parents deaths. Jeremy parted with Elena as they reached school and Elena couldn't help but feel down as she made her way through school. She needed Bonnie, or Caroline to cheer her up.

"Elena have you seen the new girl?" One of the seniors asked Elena in the hall. She kept walking to her locker as the senior followed her.

"No why?" Elena asked confused as to why this practical stranger was talking to her. Everyone was giving her really weird looks.

"I'm pretty sure she's your twin! Just saying," the girl said and Elena was immediately frowning. Her initial thought was Katherine had walked into school but she knew she was in the tomb. There was no way it was Katherine, so who was it? They must have been exaggerating; she had enough of evil twin doubles. The new girl probably had similar hair or the same skin tone. She walked down the corridor and everyone was looking at her. She was getting nervous now.

"Elena!" Stefan called, clearly panicked.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Stefan, being around him was still hard. Katherine was in the tomb and yet she couldn't bring herself to give into her desire and be with Stefan again. She wanted to make sure everyone was safe. He took her hand and started dragging her to Alaric's classroom. In there was Alaric, leaning on is desk looking at those standing in front of him. There was Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and another girl who was facing away. She had brown curly hair and when she turned around Elena's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Jacob Black couldn't believe he was here. Renesmee had started school and he was stuck babysitting her for momma and papa vampire. He couldn't really complain, it meant he was with Renesmee and that's all that mattered but he wasn't sure about this town she had picked, it was on the other side of the country where no vampire was around to protect her, he would never admit it out loud to them but he had been here two days and already missed the Cullen's, he knew he had been given a huge responsibility looking after Renesmee and he was so scared he'd screw it up. He had agreed to this to keep Renesmee happy and that was his life goal but she told him he couldn't start the high school with her, and that he had to give her space whilst they were here so this was Jacob, giving her space.

He was walking down the high-street of the small town of Mystic Falls and had no idea what he was going to fill his days with. He could try and get a job, join the local college or just sit at home waiting for the minute Renesmee gets home. As he walked down the road all he could think about was Renesmee, how was her first day going? Was he wrong to let her go alone? Should he have insisted going with her? He could pass for a high school student… maybe. Luckily he caught the eye of a mechanic shop, there were about four cars sitting in the shop and one guy was running around, rather manically, clearly a little overrun. Jacob strode across the road and decided to introduce himself.

"Hi," he announced himself.

"Sorry man, I don't have any slots, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I have four cars to finish in the hour," he began ranting.

"Oh no, I don't have a car that needs fixing, I was wondering if you needed help. I know a thing or to." He told him.

"You do? My second man is off sick today. I could pay you for the day but-" he began ranting again.

"Oh no don't worry about money. I'll do it voluntary," he said. The Cullen's had provided both him and Renesmee with a debit card, he didn't even need to look how much was in the bank; he knew it would be enough to support them indefinitely. "Gives me something to do," he said walking over to the car the man was working on. "Im Jacob Black," he introduced himself.

"Robert Bradley. You can call me Rob, you new around here?" he said and held out his hand. They shook and Jacob turned to look at the next car. "Exhaust on that one," Rob announced. "Overalls over there."

"Yeah just moved here with a friend, so do you own this shop?" Jacob asked pulling on a pair of overalls.

"It's a family business, my sister, Amber; never had an interest but I love cars. It's alright when I'm not swamped like this, been by myself for a week."

"What happened to your partner?" he asked.

"He's been gone for a good week now."

"Have you tried to contact him?" Jacob asked, thinking this was strange.

"No, people often disappear in this town, he'll be back," Rob said nonchalantly. That worried Jacob a bit but he didn't say anything. Jacob spent the morning in the shop and by lunch time he was starving. Rob offered Jacob lunch at his house with his parents but he kindly denied and said he was meeting his friend, despite the fact he wasn't. He quickly cleaned his hands and made his way out. He liked Rob, quite a lot actually they shared a lot in common but he was going to be spending most of the day with him he needed a break. He found 'Mystic Grill' and decided to give it a shot. It was quite full, kids were around and he wondered if it was lunch break for them. He checked his phone but was disappointed there wasn't a text from Nessie. He sat down at the bar and decided to give her a quick text.

_Hey Ness_

_How's your first day going? Got a job as a mechanic for the day! Miss you. _

_Jake._

"You're new," he heard a voice, he looked up to see a guy, maybe the same age as him, physically anyway late twenties, sit next to him.

"Just moved here," he told the man.

"Well I make it in my best interest to welcome any new citizens to Mystic Falls, especially day drinkers. I'm Damon Salvatore." He said with a grin, offering his hand for a hand shake. There was something off about him that Jacob couldn't place but shook his hand anyway.

"Jacob Black," he announced. "I'm not drinking," he decided to add.

"Why not?" he asked as he downed his bourbon and asked the bar tender to get two.

"I have a minor under my care," Jacob told him.

"Ah, younger sibling? I have one of those." He said taking a sip. "Helps take the stress away," he grinned.

"No she's not related to me. She's my best friend's daughter," he told him; he wasn't sure why he was telling this stranger everything about him and Renesmee.

"Ah, she beautiful?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She's a minor," Jacob said avoiding the question and taking a sip of the alcohol, Damon Salvatore made him nervous.

"Doesn't mean she can't be beautiful. Unless she's really a minor, like a kid? Is she a kid?" he asked Damon suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"No she's 17," Jacob laughed.

"Oh thank god for that," Damon laughed as they both drank.

"How did you end up with your best friend's kid then?" Damon asked, hoping Jacob wasn't going to say they were murdered by a vicious animal, I.E., him.

"They live in Washington, believe it or not they trusted me with her, and she wanted an adventure. That's why we're here," Jacob said heavily editing.

"Huh, and you agreed?" he asked. Jacob shrugged as he ordered some food.

"How exactly do you have a best friend with a seventeen year old daughter anyway" Damon asked. Jacob didn't like how curious Damon was.

"None of your business really dude," he told him politely. Damon shrugged as his phone went off. Damon looked down to see Elena's name and picture pop up, and he knew it must have been something serious if she was calling him.

"Well nice to meet you Jacob Black. I'm sure we'll see each other again," he announced and Jacob looked down to the phone, glad it was a way out of this awkward conversation.

"Yeah probably, small town and all."

"Small town indeed," Damon grinned and walked off.

Jacob watched the man leave and only then did he realise that the picture on Damon Salvatore's phone could have been Renesmee.


End file.
